lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
LaFleur/Theories
__FORCETOC__ Paul's Body *It is possible that Richard intended to show the body to his people to placate them with the belief that Paul's death balanced the scales, such as "an eye for an eye." * The Others need to keep track of all of the dead bodies on the island so they know if the Man in Black has taken a new form. * The Others have a special way of burying bodies (possibly involving ashes) so that the Man in Black can not assume their forms. Therefore, as a security measure against the Man in Black, the Others must bury all the deceased bodies so that the Man in Black can not trick them by taking on a new form. Amy's baby This section has moved into the realm of Talk, which is located here. Please take credit for your entries on that page. You can also post theories about Amy here and Ethan here. Spacetime is one street *On the day Ben turned the Wheel, Amy had already been saved. The action was in her past; it happened when Sawyer was five years old, but also was about to happen to him on a personal level when he is thirty-five years old. He had to undergo the flashes for the second part to be true. That means he had always undergone the time flashes. *Daniel tells Juliet, "I won't tell her. I won't tell her not to come back." But he does in The Variable. They are not changing timelines. *They are living out what they were meant to do. John Locke's words, "I'm supposed to do this," reflect this whole confusion about the timeline. Everything that they do, happened already. They were part always part of DHARMA. *Desmond saving Charlie's life multiple times had nothing to do with changing the past and everything to do with changing the future. Ms. Hawking said in that warning the man in the red tennis shoes would only have worked for a little while. In the same sense, every time Desmond saved Charlie's life it was only for a little while. The Island needed Charlie to stay alive for only a little while longer until he was ready to make a sacrifice and had something about which he could sacrifice himself. The universe "course-corrected" to get what it required. *While there's 100 things they COULD do, they ultimately will end up making a choice to do one. In the case of Amy, Sawyer and Juliet chose to shoot the two Others and rescue Amy. While they had the option to do nothing (which seemingly would've resulted in Amy's death in 1974), the choice they made was the one that the rest of the timeline was based on to begin with. Space-time is more than one street *'Theory:' There was an original time continuity where Sawyer was not in the past and Amy was saved by someone or something else. Or, she was taken by the Others and gave birth with them. Regardless, the point is she gave birth somehow. We are now watching the 3rd or more time through the loop and seeing some events repeat themselves. When Daniel said you can't change what happened, he just meant that if someone is suppose to die you can't stop them from dying, and if someone is suppose to live you can't kill them, and if someone is born they will always be born. The Nature of the Truce *Please see The Others/Theories. Files/Documents about Survivors * The Documents the Others/Hostiles have about the survivors about Oceanic 815 were collected/written by themselves. That's why they knew that Sarah was living "a happy life" after her divorce with Jack. She told him that when he saw her between leaving the Island as an O6, and returning to the Island in 1977. They even knew the reason of the divorce which is a fact that only Sarah and Jack could really know. They know facts about Sawyer that weren't in a police report or somewhere else written down (including Anthony Cooper = the real Sawyer). :* The Others had files on all the survivors, including the ones that are now dead. The Others have detailed information because they have operatives out there collecting it. Jack and Sarah's friends, family and lawyers knew the reason for their divorce. As for facts not in police reports, well, the Others have illegal contacts as well as legal ones. Richard would've had plenty of time to research Sawyer after meeting him in the 70's (Sawyer did choose to be honest with Richard instead of feeding him the Jim LaFleur made-up back story). :* When 815 crashes Ben ask for a list of survivors. He then uses this list to contact their off-Island people to get the information. * One of the O6 (who returned to the Island in 1977), or one of those who remained (Juliet, Sawyer, Jin, Miles, Daniel, etc), could have been captured by the Others of the 70's. They were then forced, tortured, what have you, into giving them information on exactly who they are, why they are there, etc. Thus, resulting in information about the 815 crash and its passengers that they will use in 2004. it:LaFleur/Theories